How to Make Naruto Couples
by animechik16
Summary: I am placed into the story. It gets interesting. A lot of couples and I get to hook up with my own dream guy. The main characters will meet Aiko. Aiko tries to help all of the characters get the guy or girl they want. Rated T for suggestive language and scenes that are impure.


How to make Naruto couples!

Disclaimer: Naruto (the whole manga) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! But my character Aiko belongs to me!

Hi in this story I will be introduced. This will be so fun (muhahahahaahha). I just want you to know that I will not be related to anyone. This is in SHIPPUDEN but I will be friends with lots of people especially: Shikamaru, Shiho, Hinata, and Matsuri

My friend/enemies: Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and many more.

In the end my BFF's will be: Temari and Hinata

The pairings will be: narusasu (A/N I'm not very good at yaoi so please don't hate me if there's no lemon or lime), kibahina, shikatema, someone, and me and request more pairings and tell me who I should be paired up with!

Here we go

My POV btw

At the gates of Konoha

"So you are a girl," Naruto asks.

" For the last time YES"

"Stop being mean dobe"

"Well sorry but she acts kind of like a guy" Naruto said.

-Huff- this is my first day at Konoha and I already know Naruto is a dummy.

"So Sasuke where's your fan club? I still don't know why you're so popular, you always turn down every girl." Shikamaru comments.

"Oh yeah Ino told me you had that. Ha-ha sucks for you, you're probably stalked every minute." I said.

"Well actually I lured them to Suna so I should fine for about a week" Sasuke smirks.

"I agree with Shika-chan, why are you popular you're not as hot as Ino described in the letter." I said.

(A/N oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Ino, Shika, Sakura, and Shiho invited me to Konoha by letter)

"Hn I'm glad your not attracted to me, or else I would leave right now."

"Actually I wouldn't mind that you're kind of boring," I reply. " Go play with Naru-chan"

"Hn"

"Yeah, teme, let's spar and then I can beat you" Naruto rejoiced.

"Yeah right but training would be better" Sasuke thought.

"Alright so it's settled me and Shika-chan will find more friends and then meet you guys later for lunch at Ichiraku's"

"How'd you know I wanted to go there?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I love ramen so I wanted to try Konoha's" I stated.

"Really! Me too! Your now one of my best pals YAY!" Naruto yelled as hugged me.

"Ugh ok please don't squeeze so hard" I choked.

"Sorry hehe" he scratched his head.

"Let's go dobe," Sasuke says. (Thinks: why doesn't Aiko like me. I thought I was a celebrity, an all star. She treats me like I do to Naruto)

"Fine teme, see you later Shikamau and Aiko-chan" Naruto waved bye.

They walked away while me and Shika walked down the street. I was kind of hungry but I also wanted to ask some questions about the letter and who some people are.

"So who's Temari?" I ask Shika-chan.

I saw a slight blush on his face before he replied, " she's just a girl from Suna that I have to escort every time she comes here, it's troublesome." Shikamau sighs.

"Your such a liar."

"Wh- what?" Shikamaru asks.

"It's so obvious you got the hot's for her!" I shout.

" Who got the hot's for who?" A blonde girl asks me.

"Who are you? This is a conversation between me and Shika-chan" Shikamaru looks scared, like I just sentenced us to death. And yet I continue. "Don't be nosy. Now shoo before I call Gaara-sama." I threatened.

"How do you know my brother and Shikamau?" the huge ass fan girl asks.

" Oh I know him pretty well and you wouldn't want to know how-" I got yanked before I could finish.

"Excuse us Temari." Shikamau quickly interrupts and pulls me into an alley.

"Don't tell me you got horny because I just pissed off a chick. And now you want something you perverted bastard! Just kidding lol so what do you need Shika." I yell.

"Shut up, look don't you realize that was THE Temari I was talking about, and how do you know Gaara?"

"Oh oops, for the 1st thing, I know Gaara because he's hot and I helped escape fan girls a couple times so he owes me some favors or he will be dead within ten minutes. I have him AND his top fan girls on speed dial and in case of emergency. Sasuke's too." I smirk evilly.

"Um ok but what about Temari, what are we going to do I seriously need your help to impress her."

Shikamau begs.

"I get it. Your missing a queen in this shoji match. All right I gotcha but then you can't back out no matter how far I go. You stay with me until she explodes and takes you."

I plan out brilliantly.

"Your the first to never insult or take me non-seriously. "Shika realizes.

"Yep and you are now my boyfriend for 3 hours." I smile back.

"Why only 3?" Shika asks.

"Well it depends on how much she likes you and how long her jealousy can be held. And by telling how fast I can piss her off, she will be yours by the end of the day unless she already has a boyfriend" I think aloud.

"Oh ok"Shika says.

Shika thinks," there's no way that woman could be dating I could barely handle her when we first met."

"Ok let's this party started, oh and don't worry if I get punched, also I need to know crucial information" I ask.

"Like what?" Shikamaru got confused.

"Well it depends if I need to get to that point," I think aloud.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asks.

"Um how do I say this, would it be okay if I said I saw you naked?" I smile nervously.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru yells.

"You don't have to show me anything just tell me how long it is!" I yell back.

"How long is wh... oh hell no." Shikamaru replies.

"Come on just compare it to something, if you really want her you can have her in 2 and a half hours with that information!" I stated.

"Uh fine."

"What it's not like your going to hide it forever."

(A/N I'm not going to explain it too much but I will say this. Think with a dirty mind read it over and you should know what I was talking about. XD)

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

So we head out of the alley and see if Temari was still waiting for us. Turns out she just got hungry and went to dango shop across the street. She just finished her tea and was walking toward us.

I could tell Shikamaru was screaming his head like 'oh sh*t, oh sh*t, oh sh*t this plan will not work'. But I beat him in checkers many times so he should trust me. But shoji is one hell of a hard game when you play him.

"So who are you I'm pretty sure Shikamaru explained who I am" Temari said.

"I'm Aiko, Shika-chan's girlfriend. And I know you because Shika-chan always has something to say about you." I reply smoothly.

First sign of jealousy: shock covering her face.

Second sign: glaring at the male silently.

"So do you need help Temari cause I have the day off?" Shikamaru tried to speak.

"Oh no worries, just vacation. I wanted to visit someone while I was here." she smirked.

Uh-oh if it was a guy and not Shika-chan we were in deep sh*t!

"I actually wanted to see if I could finally hook up with him but it seems he's taken by some other troublesome tomboy." she sighed.

Wow if the genius didn't understand what she was saying then we are doomed. I knew exactly whom she wanted as soon as she said 'troublesome' and 'tomboy' in the same sentence.

"Oh well he would have been lucky" Shika-chan saddened.

That was it, seriously. He is SO DUMB! Oh my god I swear, you know what screw the plan time for a change of action.

-Smack-

"OW" Shikamaru cried.

"You can have mister troublesome, I was just helping him getting a blonde tomboy." I confidently say.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru whispers to me.

"I'm screwing my 3 hour plan to this super easy one-minute plan because she has the most obvious crush on you!" I whisper harshly.

" Um I'm still right here" Temari tries to speak but is scared by my aura.

" But-"

"No buts, just go for it" I push him toward Temari and ran off to find Chouji.

Chouji of course I knew was at the BBQ (A/N Ino described everybody in the letter so I know almost everything from that 50 page letter.)

"I will pay for your lunch if you keep an eye on Shika-chan and Temari and make sure they together for at least an hour and then you can go hit on Ino at 2pm." I heaved out from my run.

"Um ok." Chouji replies.

"GREAT!" I shout. I slap a 100-dollar bill on the table and then headed over to the ramen shop to meet everybody for lunch.

As I ran near the training fields I heard.

"Naruto BAKA.s-stop...WHAT ARE DOING?"

As the perv I am I decided to grab my camera (from my village) and take pictures of what they doing.

I saw Naruto lying on top of Sasuke.

-Snap-

Sasuke has his shirt a little taken off.

-Snap and zoom in-

Naruto has his knee brushing gently in between Sasuke's legs.

-Snap-

Sasuke is blushing and panting slightly.

-Zoom and snap-

God I love my camera ok one more

Naruto's tongue is grazing Sasuke's neck.

-Snap, snap, flash-

Oh no I don't need flash, crap they're going to see me.

Naruto gets off of Sasuke after he noticed a bright light. Sasuke quickly rose from the ground. He tries to fix his shirt and then starts walking home. Naruto starts to apologize. I guess Naruto accidentally fell on top of Sasuke and bit his tongue. He tortured Sasuke secret love for him by grinding his hips against his softly and kneeing his groin by accident. To make it worse his tongue was still struggling to back into his owner's mouth but instead it brushed against Sasuke's neck. Poor Sasuke. At least that's what I thought or Naruto was trying rape him either way I could they both wanted even It is by 'accident'.

So two couples down, one noticeable couple and many more to go.

XxX OMG CLIFFY so please review and please tell me anything like pairing requests (NO YURI). I will make another chapter if I get 5 reviews!

Btw this is one of my beginner stories so please forgive my mistakes this time. And tell me if I made too OOC moments.


End file.
